A Person I Never Knew Existed
by DracoIsMyFerret
Summary: Hermione Granger is no more. She is now Hermione Calaway. A bitchy wich with a family name and attitude that strikes fear in the Malfoys. YOU NEED TO READ THE STORY TO KNOW MORE! PLEAZ R&R!
1. The Summer Before Seventh Year

**the summer berfore 7th yr**

Hermione was awoken by the sound of her alarm clocks buzzing on her table side. When she slammed her hand down on it on of her house elves walked into her bedroom. "Oh," said the house elf with a high pitched voice, "Miss is awake! Dolly, is most relieved. What does Miss want for Dolly to do today?" Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at her pathetic house elf. "I want you to leave my room immediately! And go fetch me a breakfast bar!" The house elf shrieked at the anger in her voice and ran out crying.

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked through her huge bedroom and looked into her 6 foot mirror that sat next to her bathroom. She was no longer the bushy haired, no figured, brown eyed, bookworm Hermione Granger anymore. She was now Hermione Calaway. She had black hair with blue streaks, electric blue-white eyes, curves with a bigger chest, and she hates her old life now. Over the summerr her parents had told her they were normally the Calaway family before they went into hiding when they found out they were going to have Hermione. They had informed her on her 17th birthday.

**Flashback**

"Hermione," said her mother with a low voice. Hermione looked up from the presents she had just received for her birthday and looked at her mother with a worried expression, "What mother? What's wrong are you ok?" Her mother gave a weak smile and said," No, no, no, Mione it's just that your father and I feel like it is time to tell you something." Hermione straightened herself up and looked into their eyes sincerely.

Her father sat up straighter and grabbed his wife's hands. "Well, Mione we have been wanting to tell you this since your first year at Hogwarts but we kept putting it off. But now we feel as if we have waited long enough. You're not truly Hermione Granger. And your mother and I are not Katie and Harold Granger. We're truly a pureblood witch and wizard family! When you were placed in Griffindor (AN: sp i'm not good at spelling this! LOL) we placed at spell on you so you weren't placed in Slytherin. We feel that it is time we take off the spell we placed on you so you can see who you really are." Hermione was shocked. She couldn't speak she was so shocked! Her parents have just informed her that she was not whom she thought she was. How can this be?

Finally, she managed to knock herself out of it and looked at her parents, "Is there anything else that you wanna tell me before I go _insane_? I feel I deserve to know _everything_!" Her father looked at her mother and her mother finally said, "We also put a transformation spell on you. So you wouldn't look like you were supposed to originally. We were also Voldemort supporters. the highest you could possibly be." Hermione couldn't believe this! She was being told her life was a lie! She stood up and started pacing. She needed to think this over. Finally after a long silence she looked at her parents. "I want you to transform me back. Now! I;m sick of being nobody DO IT!" Her parents looked worried. But her mother pulled out a wand that Hermione has never seen and uttered a spell and Hermione felt herself change. Mentally and physically. She felt her attitude get sharper and meaner. She had the urge to hurt and torment someone. She felt her body mature as well. She then felt the spell end. She looked past her parents then walked to the hallway mirror. She was gorgeous! She had jet black hair with permanent blue streaks. Her once blue eyes were now electic blue- white. She had a larger chest and perfect curves. She was completely stunned with herself.

Hermione now had a sudden urge to yell and scream at her parents. So she went to the living room to do just that. "You wanna know something? I had wanted this to be the best fucking year in my fucking life! But no! **_MY_** god damn parents had to throw this **_shit_** on my shoulders! Is there anything else that you want to fucking tell me!" she was done with being suttle. Her mom now had tears streaming down her face. Her father had tears in his eyes that he was trying to prevent from coming out. "You must now go live in the Calaway Mansion on your own. You are now of age. We can't have you here anymore. That will bring danger to us and I can't have that. The mansion isn't too far from the Malfoy Mansion. Here's the map," he took a map from his back pocket. He had obviously planned this, "You must leave by the end of the week. I am srry Mione. We were hoping to prevent this." Hermione couldn't take it any more. She grabbed a glass vase and threw it over her father's head and ran up to her room to pack her things. Sfter she packed her things she ran downstairs and stared for a second at her parents and left slamming the door behind her. She decided to take the Knight Bus to get to the Calaway Mansion. She decided to change her life. In her opinion Hermione Granger was dead to the world.

End Of Flashback

Hermione managed to draw herself away from her mirror and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower she was admiring her tattoos. She had one on the small of her back of a rose with thorns, one on her shoulder blade of a jaguar with a serpent wrapped around it, one on her hand of a heart with a dagger through it, and one of a snake wrapped around her arm muscle. She had gotten them when she first arrived at her new hometown. Hermione turned off the now cold water and wrappeda towel around herself.

After she got out of the bathroom, she put on a short black jean skirt and a black and green low-cut shirt. Her shirt showed a lot of cleavege and 5 inches of stomach and a pair of leather high heeled boots that came up to her knees. Her belly button was now pierced which made her belly-ring noticeable. She also had her tongue and nose pierced. She brushed her long hair and went downstairs to have a look at her family tree. She thought that maybe she could find some family to talk to. Anyone to entertain her.

Hermione had changed in the two weeks since she arrived to the Calaway Mansion. She had an attitude that matched up to Draco Malfoy's and was wearing all black and green. She received a note from Dumbledore that came with her Head Girl badge. It read:

**_Dear Miss Hermione Jo Calaway,_**

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this years new Head Girl. You and Head Boy are to report to the head's compartment on the train to receive instructions. This years head boy is young Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. If you two have any questions feel free to owl me with your questions or comments. **_

_**Also, Miss Granger, I have been informed of your misplacement of housing. I regret that we have lost a respectable Griffindor but I am happy that we have a respectable Slytherin. I expect that you will keep your grades up and keep the title as the brightest wizard of the century. Your resortment will take place the day school begins. Thank you for your patients and good luck this year.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

While thinking of letter she found a name of a girl she knows from school on her family tree. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to talk to her though. "Of all of the Slytherin's I know I have to be related to Pansy Parkinson!" thought Hermione out loud. Just as she said this a house elf came up to her, "Miss Calaway, someone is at the door for you, Miss. Dolly told them that you would be right there miss." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

There outside of the door stood Lucius Malfoy with his wife Narcissa and son Draco. Hermione let out a sigh and said, "Yes, what do you want Malfoy?" she had a hint of attitude and boredom in her voice. lucius put on a sneer and said, "Well, Miss Granger, **_you_** are the returning Calaway! Your parents were traders. Why is it you're here and they are not?" He was sneering more then usually. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I would never call them my parents. They are pittiful excuses for purebloods. I decided to change my ways. Well, since I am no longer a 'mudblood' would you like to come in? Or are you still too good to talk to me?" She stepped aside to let them enter. They hesitated but eventually walked in.

Hermione led them to the living room and yelled for Dolly. "Would you like anything Draco? Lucius? Narcissa?" Lucuis thought about it and said, "Sure a glass of wine will do for me and my wife Draco?" Draco shrugged and said, "I guess I'll have the same. Hermione knodded her head and told her elf to bring four glasses of wine. "Lucuis, to what do I owe this great honor?" Lucuis leaned forward and spoke with such elegance it frightened her. "Well, the dark Lord realized there being a Calaway returning and wanted to see of her worth. Would you be interested in joining the dark lord but not become a trader like your parents?" Hermione released a little laugh and crossed her arms. "Oh, Lucuis. I thought you'd never ask. And like I said don't call them my parents. I no longer have parents. I was going to offer my services to the dark lord either way. I am also going to be re-sorted into Slytherin when school resumes. So, we can talk again some other time. You can inform me when I am to be pledged. Since school resumes in a week I will talk to you as soon as possible." "Good," said Lucius with a sneer. Then Draco desided to speak up. "Well, Gran... Calaway what are you going to do about Potty and Weasel? Are they still your side kicks?" She lookedat him and looked into his eyes. _Damn she's hott! _thought Draco with a glance at her body, _I think that since she is a pureblood now i could get her into my bed! Perhaps more then once! This is going to be an excellent year!_

Hermione snapped her fingers as the wine arrived as she handed them to her guests. "Draco? Well to answer your question I was going to help you get him of course. I have come to hate the dispicable pair. They're better off dead!" Lucius and Draco looked pleased at this. "Well," started Lucius with a sneer, "you have changed! I think the dark lord will be pleased!" Hermione was excited, "Well thank you Lucius! Well, I would love for this chat to last but I have things to prepare before we go back to school. Not to mention to go shopping..." But narcissa butted in, "Oh, dear why don't you come with us to Diagon and KnockTurn Alley this weekend? We, including Draco, would like you to come along!" Hermione smiled, "That would be excelent thank you!" Draco rolled his eyes and headed to the door. Lucius and Narcissa followed.

She showed them to the door and received a hug from Narcissa. "You're mother and I were the best of friends before she betrayed us! I hope you and I will become friends too. Maybe you could come by the mansion some time?" "Narcissa!" said Lucuis with a bored tone. Draco smirked and shook Hermione's hand, "Nice talking to you Calaway." Hermione smiled and shut the door behind them. "This is going to be an interesting yr!"

(AN: HEHE LOL! Hermione has changed hasn't she! I should be adding on soon. I hope you will review! Next chapter will be of Hermione going to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley LOL! Pleaz R&R)

Sincerely,

DracoIsMyFerret


	2. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

**Hermione was walking to a balcony of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She stepped onto it with excelent ease. She looked magnificent in her black evening gown. She took of her high heel shoes and sat them onto the floor of the balcony. She placed her elbows onto the railing and leaned over looking at the beautiful sky. **

**"How can life be so beautiful, when all lot of people don't even understand how it works?" asked Hermione to herself with a sigh. "I love my new life. But, somehow there's something missing. But what is it? I felt like this when I was Hermione Granger. But i thought it would be filled when I found out to be a pureblood. And I wouldn't change this life for anything. But I just need to know what I'm missing." **

**Just then someone was walknig up behind her. "Maybe it's me," said the mystery person behind her. **

**She knew who it was. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Draco. "Hi, Draco!" she said while turning to face him. **

**He smiled at her and pulled her towards him. "Maybe, I'm the one missing from your life." As he said this, he pulled her to him for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched lightning went through Hermione's body. She felt weak in the knees. She could no longer stand. Draco felt the same thing, so he deepened the kiss. He let his tongue rome in her mouth. He loved the taste of her. 'I'm in heaven!' was all either of them thought. Draco picked her up to a straddling position while pushing her back up against a wall. As the kiss deepened he tore her shirt off and felt her chest. Hermione moaned with pleasure. She felt for the end of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. They pulled back to breathe and looked into each others eyes. She pulled him back for another kiss as he started carrying her towards the bed. He laid her on the bed and started to unbutton her skirt as they heard... beep...beep...beep!**

**Hermione struck her alarm clock with such rage. "BLOODY ALARM CLOCK!" She hit it so hard it broke in half. Hermione stood up and forcefully walked to her bedroom mirror. This was the day the Malfoy family was going to take her and Draco to Diagon and KnockTurn Alley to get their school supplies. Hermione vowed that this was the day that they would appreciate her and know how powerful she truly is. Hermione also stated to herself that she would make Draco Malfoy fall for her. No matter what it took.**

**Hermione grabbed a scrunchy from the corner of her desk and put her hair up to a pony tail and walked out to the hallway of her mansion. "DOLLY! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Hermione from the upstairs. Just after she said this Dolly appeared right in front of her. "It's about time! Didn't you hear my alarm clock go off? I gave you strick instructions to get to my room as soon as you heard my alarm clock go off! Now what the fuck too you so god damn long? SPEAK!" She was not in a good mood. **

**Dolly was shaking with fear. She was so scared that she was sweating, "Miss, Dolly... is so... sor... sorry, Miss. Dolly was cooking breakfast, Miss. Please... don't... curse Dolly, Miss. Dolly... will do anything, Miss." Hermione sighed angrily. She didn't have time to curse a house elf. **

**She just shouted back, "FINE! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?" Dolly screeched and nodded her head. "Good! Now go and prepare for my departure. Just to let you know. If there are anymore mishaps with you. you will get clothes!" Dolly cried and ran down stairs. **

**Hermione walked back to her room and walked out onto her balcony in her silky green and black nighty. She leaned against the railing thinking about her dream. The dream is what makes her want Draco even more. She couldn't get the way he smelled and tasted out of her mind. So, eventually she slapped herself and walked to her room to take a shower. **

**Hermione stepped out of her shower and went to her room in her green Slytherin towel. On her desk were letters from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She refused to write them back. "I refuse to waste a perfectly good piece of Calaway Parchment on those two!" Is what she had said when she first saw the letters. She picked up the letters and walked to the fireplace in her room throwing them in and watched them burn. While watching them burn she heard the doorbell ring. Not caring what she was wearing (a really small green towel) she started to walk down the stairs to the door. She noticed that Dolly was already there and opened the door. Hermone arrived as she heard Dolly tell the mystery person to wait. **

**Hermione pushed down the elf and opened the door dripping wet. When she opened the door she saw Draco Malfoy standing there. "What do you want, Draco?" Draco was looknig her up and down, "Well, just anted to stop by nad tell you that we were leaving at noon. Which I believe is in 2 hours. By the way, nice outfit, Calaway!" He smirked his trademark smirk and looked at her overly large chest. **

**Hermione just smiled and said, "Hn. Good to see you like what you see, Draco. And please start calling me Hermione. I don't like it when you call me Calaway. Do we have a deal?" **

**Draco just smirked and nodded his head. "Good," said Hermone stepping aside, "now would you like to come in? While I change?" Draco walked in after she said this. "So, Hermione. What's it like to know that you are a pureblood? And filthy rich not to mention?" Hermione motioned for him to follow her to the huge living room. **

**"You mean richer then you?" He looked at her evily. She laughed it off and continued, "It's great. Now i see why you hate Potty and Weasel. They keep sending me letters! Even when I ignore them. Funny isn't it? Well, I am gonig to my room to change. DOLLY?" Dolly came running to her yell. "Dolly, I want you to wait on Mr. Malfoy as long as I am gone. Draco, I'll be back." With this she peft the room and walked to her bedroom.**

**Draco was sitting on her huge couch and was sipping his wine. HE was thinking about Hermione. 'Damn why does she like to torment me like that? In that hot little towel? And who does she think she is? Telling me that she was richer then me! Even though it's probably true compared to the size of this place. But oh well. She's hot and I know that since we're head boy and girl i could ger her into my bed like i planned!' He chuckled at this as Hermione came down the stairs. **

**Draco watched her with lust. She was wearing a very short black jean skirt with slits all around it that if she twirled you would see her green thong that was sticking out of the top. She was also wearing a green shirt that was very small and only covered her chest so that her balck bra was very visible. Her entire stomach area was showing. Her tattoos were also very visible as was her belly ring. Her belly ring were huge diamonds on silver strings. Her 7 inch high heeled boots came up to above her knees. In his opinion she wa the sexiest thing he has ever seen.**

**"Draco? Are you alright?" As she said this Draco saw her tongue ring. He snapped out of his fantasies and listened to what she was saying. "I'm fine we'd better go my parents'll be waiting." She nodded her head and grabbed her black see through over jacket that went to her ankles along with grabbing her purse. "DOLLY I'M LEAVING! KEEP THIS PLACE CLEAN OR ELSE!" With that her and Draco walked out side to his car.**

**"Nice car, Draco! Mine's better but nice." His car was a silver 2005 Corvette with green and black stripes. "Draco looked smug and said, "Sure. I have the best car ever!" She laughed and motioned for him to follow. "this is my car!" It was a silver 2006 Viper with blue flames painted on the sides. "Flames come out of the flames pipes on the back!" Draco couldn't help but be inpressed. "Nice car! Looks to be a racer. Nice." Now it was Hermione's turn to look smug. "Thanks. We'd better go before your mother goes nucleur." Draco agreed and they got into his car and drove to Diagon Alley. **

**"Here we are then. I'm going to go to the pet shop. Care to join me?" Hermione asked in her angelic voice. Draco couldn't help it but to smile. He nodded his head and they headed to Pagely's Pet Shop. When they walked in they we introduced to about 300 different types of animals. "WOW!" was all Hermione could say. Draco wasn't amazed. He's been in here hundreds of times when he was going out with Pansy Parkinson. the pug faced whore. **

**Hermione walked to the back of the store where she saw two beautiful white tigers cubs. She fell in love with them right away, "Um, excuse me Sir?" she asked the closest clerk, "How much are these cubs here?" The young clerk looked where she was pointing. "Oh well, these are the rarest of all wild cats. They cost $100,000 each in American money. and yes we do except American and muggle money here." Hermione was so happy. She could afford them! Well, then again she could afford almost anything.**

**"Thank you i'll take them! Here you go. There's $200,000 there." The clerk was impressed, "What's your name, Miss?" Hermione smiled, "Hermione Calaway." The clerk jumped up and said in a hurry, "So, sorry, Miss Calaway. I'll go get their crates immediately!" Hermione looked up at him and said, "NO! That's fine i'll be back to get them before i leave. Just hold them for me." the clerk nodded his head and Hermione walked back to where Draco was playing with a pair of snakes. "Come on let's go. But we have to come back later. I have to pick up my cubs." Draco was freaked, "YOU'RE WHAT?" Hermione laughed at the look on his face, "My tiger cubs i bought dumby! Come on let's go find your parents."**

**Draco and Hermione walked around for what seemed like ever. They had already gotten their books loaded in Draco's car. "Draco, maybe they're in the book store. We haven't checked there. You know the new one for mystery novels?" **

**Draco hadn't thought of that. So he followed Hermione into a tall blakc painted evil looking bookstore. Hermione knew that she was going to like this place. "Draco? This place is awesome." while they were there Draco saw quite a few guys whistling at Hermione's hot outfit. Draco couldn't help it but be completely jealous. He felt that since he wanted Hermione no one else could even look at her like that. Even though Hermione didn't seem to mind much.**

**"Hermione? I see my parents. Come on." Draco pulled Hermione to Lucius. "Ahhh Miss Calaway. And Draco. Pleasure you finally decided to join us. Took you a while didn't it?" Hermione smiled, "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Just got caught up with buying school supplies." Lucius smiled. He knew that he was going to like this girl. "Very well. We're here to find some books on Drak spells strong enough to stop the blasted Dumbledore from protecting Potter and Weasley. You children go and have fun meet us back at Malfoy Manor as soon as you finish." And with that him and Narcissa walked off. **

**Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the Three Broomsticks. "Draco? Hello? Earth to Draco!" shouted Hermione loudly in his ear. "Sorry Hermione jsut thinking. Let's get a couple of butterbeers." **

**They walked into the Three Broomsticks to be met by a couple of screams, "HERMIONE!" Hermione jerked her head and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at a table.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco, "Here we go. This is all I needed to ruin my day." Harry jumped up from his seat with Ron close behind. "What do you want Potter?" was all Draco said. Harry looked at Draco with confusion and anger in his eyes. "I'm talking to my friend. So fuck off Malfoy!" Ron was just standing in the back with his mouth hanging open at the sight of Hermione's clothes and at her holding Draco's hand. **

**"Um Hermione?" asked Ginny coming up, "Why are you holding hands with ferret boy?" she too was confused. Hermione wasn't going to waste her day with listening to these people. "One: I'm not the same Hermione I was as you can see; Two: I'm a pureblood named Hermione Calaway; Three: I am sick of being your stupid ass sidekick! Every time i was around you, Potty, I got hurt and almost killed. I'm sick of being used! SO FUCK OFF POTTER! AND YOU TOO WEASELS! I AM NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND. NOW I'M ON THE WINNING SIDE. VOLDEMORT'S SIDE!"**

**They couldn't speak. This definately wasn't the same Hermione. "What happened to you Hermione? You were our friend! What did he do to you?" Ginny was trying to be calm. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and walked up to her, "You're right. I'm not the same. But i was like this before i saw Draco this summer! I changed. So deal with it. Oh and by the way! I am no longer a Gryffindor! And Potter shut your mouth. I know i'm irresistable but damn. I thought you had Weaselette to fuck here. Or did you do that too many times?" Ron looked from Harry to ginny obviously speechless. And with that Hermione and Draco walked out of the three broomsticks leave Harry, Ron, and Ginny's mouths open.**

**Hermione and draco walked to Pagely's Pet Shop nad picked up her two cubs. Draco thought they were adorable. "Here. Meet Taylor and Tyler. Brother and sister!" Said Hermione excitedly. Draco smirked and picked up one othe tigers and headed to his car with Hermione at his side. They both thought the exact same thing at the same time. 'This is going to be an interesting year!'**

**(AN: LOL! HEHE! Srry that was pretty long. A lot of info in it right? the next chapter is about them getting on the train to hogwarts! Excited! I am! PLEAZ R&R! FOR ME! LOL! Buhbye)**

**With Love,**

**DracoIsMyFerret**


	3. Arrival At Malfoy Manor

**(AN: ANOTHER CHAPPY ENJOY)**

**Arrival At Malfoy Manor**

**After leaving Diagon Alley Hermione Calaway and Draco Malfoy headed back to his car with Hermione's new tiger cubs Tyler and Taylor in their arms. Hermione was silently thinking things over while Draco watched her. Obviously bewitched by her beauty. **

**'What is it about her?' he asked himself, 'No woman has ever made me feel this way before! And I've bedded over half of the girls at school! Not to mention ones I've met during the summer!' He still watched her in deep thought. Not caring if she saw or not.  
**

**Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking of what had happened it Diagon Alley. 'What happened to me in there? I almost went soft when I saw them. Is an old part of me trying to get through?' Hermione was confused. Deeply confused. 'What am I going to do? What if I end up going soft! I can't let the happen!' Then she came to a conclusion. "I'm not going to let it happen." she said to herself. But what she didn't realize is that she said it out loud. **

**Draco managed to snap out of his thoughts, "You're not going to let what happen?" **

**Hermione looked up at him and realized that she was thinking out loud. She didn't want Draco to find out that she was starting to go back to her soft self. She started to panic but came up with what to say, "Oh. Well, I'm not going to let myself worry about not making it into voldemort's Circle of Deatheaters."**

**Draco was somewhat confused at first. But he decided to think against it. "Oh, don't worry Hermione you'll make it. You are after all the smartest witch of the century. And not to mention that you're a Calaway. I hate to say it but you're family name is higher ranked then mine in Voldemort's Circle. So don't worry about it."**

**He was so reasuring. If this was true what Hermione had said then she would have felt better. But since this wasn't what she was thinking, it didn't matter much to her. But the thought was sweet enough.**

**Finally they had arrived at the car. Hermione got in her seat and took Taylor from Draco leaving Tyler and Taylor on her lap. She was playing with them while Draco started driving the car to Malfoy Manor.**

**Trying to strike up a conversation with Hermione he took a topic from the top of his head. "So, Hermione. What do you think Potty and the Weasels are doing after your little outburst? And I must admit that I was impressed with what you said." **

**Hermione laughed at this comment and smiled, "Thanx. And Potty and the Weaselette are probably trying to convince Ron not to hex Harry into oblivion! Did you see the looks on there faces after I spilled the beans on what Harry and Ginny do? That was the funniest thing I have ever seen."**

**Draco was about to laugh but then something he heard that Hermione had said popped into his mind. "Uh Hermione? You called him Harry. And you called her Ginny. I thought you hated them now."**

**BUSTED! Hermione was terrified, 'What should I say? Oh god Hermione just make something up!' Hermione smiled the best smile possible and looked at Draco, "Oh, yeah sorry about that. It's just a habit. I mean I was Hermione Granger for 16 years. I'm just, you know, somewhat used to calling them that." **

**Draco just merely smiled, "Hey it's ok Herms. I mean I can't expect you to forget every thing that you used to like. I mean seriously. I knew if I found out I was someone else it would be difficult for me to give up on some of the things that I do now." Draco didn't mean to make her feel bad about herself. He was just pointing it out. 'Why did I have to open my big fat mouth?'**

**Hermione smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands. He squeezed back in reply and smiled back at her. They were just smiling at each other when Hermione was itching to ask him a question. "Hey, Draco?" He glanced at her then back at the road, "Yeah?" She sighed and continued, "Well, when you received your Dark Mark, what kind of things did you have to do? And what does getting the mark feel like? And where do they put it? And..." Draco put his hand up to silence her.**

**He looked at her again and spoke, "Too many questions! (Laugh) Well, they make you show them how strong you are. Then they do all kinds of classified tests. And getting the mark feels... well, your just going to have to wait and see. Don't want to give out all of the details. And the dark mark goes in different places according to rank. Mine is on my fore-arm. I'm not sure where he's going to put yours. Oh and just in case you feel the need to ask the question I have in mind the answer is the ceremony will be held in a sacred place. I cannot tell you where."**

**Hermione was stumped. She wanted information. But all she got was "i can't tell you" responses. She was somewhat opset but could handle it. "Oh, ok I understand that you are unable to tell me. But i want to know!" She was giving him the puppy dog face. All he could do was smile at her.**

**'I can't believe you are actually falling for it. Suck it up you don't want the Dark Lord upset at you.' He sighed amd looked at her, "Herms! That doesn't work on me ok. Now... stop it... stop... don't even think about it i'm driving!" **

**Hermione suddenly got out of her seat and was now sitting on Draco's lap and tickling him. Draco started cracking up. "Herm... ione... stop it... i don't wanna... crash!" Hermione just smiled. She kept tickling him. Then her hand slipped and her face appeared an inch from his. They started breathing faster. Draco was moving his face closer to Hermione. They were so close he could feel her breath on his face. She smelled of cucumber-melon. (AN: I luv cucumber-melon LOL) Hermione closed her eyes and Draco did the same. Forgetting that he was driving a car. Just then a car was honking it's horn. They were about to hit them head on.**

**Hermione screamed and jumped back into her own seat while Draco swirved. Barely missing the pick up truck. Hermione was screaming while holding on to her 2 baby tigers. They were frightened as well. Draco was fighting with the steering wheel to stay on course. Eventually her managed to get the car back to it's normal position and was driving normally. Hermione was still in shock. Draco saw this and pulled the car over.**

**He slid over to her and pulled her into an embrace, "Mione are you ok?" She was breathing farely heavy and didn't speak. Draco turned her chin for her to look at him, "Hey? Are you ok?" She looked into his steel eyes and spoke, "I'm fine. Just fairly shooken up. Thanx. How about you?" Draco just smirked, "I'm perfectly fine. Malfoys are great with cars." Hermione gave him a sarcastic glare and shoved him. "Start driving, Malfoy." Draco laughed and started his car.**

**Draco pulled his car into the drive way of Malfoy Manor and walked around the car to open the door to let Hermione out. Hermione took his and and got out of the car but not before grabbing her cubs. "Wow, Draco! I'm amazed! Mine's bigger but this is an awesome manor." Draco looked upa t her obviously proud of what she had said. He grabbed her and and walked her up to the front door.**

**When they got to the door it swung open when Draco's foot touched the welcome mat. Hermione was amazed. She had to touch her door to open it. But she didn't say anything, she just followed Draco inside. **

**As soon as Hermione walked in the door she was surrounded by walls with thousands of portraits of Malfoys. The walls were painted with silver and black snakes on green wallpaper. Hermione was speechless. "Not bad. Your family appears to have a fascination with themselves. Including you."**

**Draco glared at her, "We just have portraits to celebrate how fabulous we are." He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her up to his room on the 5th floor. They kept climbing so many stairs. If Hermione didn't have a mansion of her own she would be tired but she had gotten used to it by now. Draco wasn't even breaking a sweat. They were just reaching the 5th floor when Draco finally spoke, "Since my parents aren't home we can hang out until they get here. You can keep the tiger's in my room. Just remember to take them home." Hermione nodded her head and followed Draco into his bedroom.**

**Walking in, Hermione saw that his walls were identical to those downstairs except he had golden snitches flying around. While looking around she set the tiger cubs onto the floor. "Nice room." was all she had said. She walked over to his bed and sat down. Draco looked at her, "What are you doing?" Hermione glanced up to him and said, "I'm sitting." With that she stood up and walked to his dresser.**

**She opened the top dresser door without him even telling her not to. She dug through and found boxers and socks. Then she came to some interesting things in the bottom of the drawer. Hidden in a small hiding spot. She laughed at what she saw, "Wow Draco! Never thought you would keep these around." **

**Draco turned around and looked at her noticing what she had in her hand. He started to blush slightly, "Well, you never know when you need those things. And they weren't lying around. You remember that you were digging through my drawers! Not like you had permission."**

**Hermione put her free hand on her hip, "Oh, and you objected? Correct me if I'm wrong but you never told me to stay out of your drawers! So you shush. So, why would flavored and scented condoms, warming liquid, fuck-cuffs, chocolate-sex-cream, and hormone enhancers be needed in everyday life?" Draco just blushed. Hermione laughed, "So, I under-estimated you. I thought you only slept with slytherins. But I guess I'm wrong." Hermione was now waving the things around in the air. **

**Draco had now had enough and walked up to her and took them out of her hands. He walked over to his bed and opened a secret cabinet door hidden in the wall and placed them inside; shutting the door afterwards. Then Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione, "Who knows. Maybe one day I could use them on you." He said while kissing her neck.**

**Hermione pushed him back and whispered in his ear, "And you must know that you will never have a chance." After finishing saying this she licked his ear. Then she felt something poking her in the tummy. She knew immediately what it was. She leaned back slightly but to be met by Draco's lips. **

**The kiss kept growing more and more passionate. Draco licked her lips begging for entry into her mouth. She granted it and started taking off his shirt. Her responded by unbuttoning her small one. Draco picked her up to sit on his desk so she could straddle him. He finished unbuttonin her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Revealing a see through bra. This made him even harder. She laughed at how eager he was. She got tired of trying to lift off his shirt so eventually she ripped it off and let it fall to the floor. Draco slid his hands back to unhook her bra when... ring... ring... ring... ring! Draco's cell phone went off. **

**Hermione pulled back, "Go answer it." Draco just shook his head and tried to kiss her again. Hermione pushed him away again, "If you don't it will drive me crazy." He sighed and got his cell out of his bag. **

**Hermione jumped off the desk and grabbed her shirt from the floor; putting it back on. When Draco came back she was fixing her hair. Draco snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "That was my parents. They said they won't be back until tomorrow night. We have the whole place to ourselves." **

**Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. She knew what he had in mind. She turned to face him, "Sorry Draco. But I saw that you had a swimming pool outside. And I happened to buy me a new bikini. So I am going to go change and hop into the pool." She started to walk away. Draco was a little depressed about the whole situation. Hermione saw this so tried to lighten him up, "Of course you can join me." Draco was happy and immediately jumped up to follow her. **

**(AN: HIYA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm sooo happy... LOL! PLEAZ R&R! The nexter chapter will probably be about their little swim and Lucius and Narcissa come home to tell Hermione of her meeting with the Dark Lord Thanx again)**

**Sincerely,**

**DracoIsMyFerret**


	4. Are You Ready?

((Hey people! Sorry it took so long for me to write another chappy. I've been extremely busy lately. So here it is. ENJOY!))

**Are you ready?**

**Re-cap**

**The kiss kept growing more and more passionate. Draco licked her lips begging for entry into her mouth. She granted it and started taking off his shirt. Her responded by unbuttoning her small one. Draco picked her up to sit on his desk so she could straddle him. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Revealing a see through bra. This made him even harder. She laughed at how eager he was. She got tired of trying to lift off his shirt so eventually she ripped it off and let it fall to the floor. Draco slid his hands back to unhook her bra when... ring... ring... ring... ring! Draco's cell phone went off. **

**Hermione pulled back, "Go answer it." Draco just shook his head and tried to kiss her again. Hermione pushed him away again, "If you don't it will drive me crazy." He sighed and got his cell out of his bag. **

**Hermione jumped off the desk and grabbed her shirt from the floor; putting it back on. When Draco came back she was fixing her hair. Draco snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "That was my parents. They said they won't be back until tomorrow night. We have the whole place to ourselves." **

**Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. She knew what he had in mind. She turned to face him, "Sorry Draco. But I saw that you had a swimming pool outside. And I happened to buy me a new bikini. So I am going to go change and hop into the pool." She started to walk away. Draco was a little depressed about the whole situation. Hermione saw this so tried to lighten him up, "Of course you can join me." Draco was happy and immediately jumped up to follow her. **

**Present**

Hermione managed to pull Draco off of her long enough to sneak into the bathroom and lock the door. Draco just pouted outside the door and went to put some swim trunks on while thinking, "Why does she have to tease me so much! I've never had to wait this long before! I normally get what I want WHEN I want it. I don't have to chase it!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked closer and noticed that her blue eyes were slightly changing back to her old brown ones. This wasn't a good sign. She wasn't in the right place for this. She quickly did a spell to make them back to her blue ones and summoned her bathing suit from home.

She put on her swimming suit that was light sparkling blue and placed her see-through blue cover over it before sliding on her flip-flops. She opened the door and didn't see Draco anywhere. So, she just grabbed her suntan lotion and CD player, then walked down to the pool area.

Hemione grabbed one of the lawn chairs and sat it next to the pool. She slowly took of her cover and slid off her flip-flops before laying down and placing her headphones over her head.

Her favorite song started playing. It was DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS by Disturbed.

**"Down With The Sickness"**

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

_Chorus:_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness _x3_  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

_Chorus x2_

(And when I dream) _x4_  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Dont do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

When the song changed over to I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU by Britney Spears, Hermione her someone move a lawn chair so she snapped up and took her headphones off.

She looked around a couple of times before speaking, "Hello? Draco? Is that you? Come out!"

She figured it must have been her imagination. She wasn't scared. Oh no she definitely wasn't scared. She was just alarmed. She wanted to know if she should arm herself. But she spotted no trouble so she just slid her headphones on. DIRRTY by Christina Aguilera blared on:

Redman:

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you isn't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about ti……………

Hermione heard it again. She took her headphones off again but stood up this time. She slid on her flip-flops and walked around looking for the source of the sound. She found two lawn chairs that were flipped over. She walked around to the corner of the pool and looked around every where.

She set her CD player on the ground and walked around the pool alert. Just then someone rammed into her side plunging her in the pool. She was pushed under with someone's hand over her eyes. She fought with the stranger.

Hermione was loosing her breath. She was angry. Just then her eyes burned a glistening light blue and beams shot out from her eyes. Piercing the water and finding it's way to the stranger and striking him.

He let go and Hermione swam to the other side of the pool before getting air. She shot out from under the water and breathed in the air. She was breathing hard before she could breathe normally again. She looked around for the stranger but he was nowhere in sight.

A hand touched Hermione's shoulder. She grabbed it twisted the arm and pulled the person into the pool to drown him. That was until she realized it was Draco. She let him up for air while questions hit her head. Hard. 'Who was that? Why did they want me dead? How did I summon the ancient powers of my family? Was the person Draco?'

It took her a while to realize Draco was talking to her, "Hermione? Hello? Earth to bookworm!"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at Draco, "Yeah?"

- "Are you ok? What's wrong I mean why did you just throw me into the pool?"

- "Oh, sorry but someone was just here and tried to……"

- "Someone tried to what?"

- "Someone tried to kill me. By drowning me!"

- "How can someone come into Malfoy Manor? It's not possible! There's so many spells around here that it's not possible."

- "Well, I can't explain it either."

- "Well, who would want to kill you…….. Wait could it have been Potty or Weasel?"

Hermione was shocked at this, "No. It can't they don't know where to find this place. Plus this guy was bigger then them."

Draco just thought about this but was still convinced that no one could enter his home grounds without a counter curse for the security. But, he dismissed all thought of that and sit at the side of the pool letting his feet in the water.

Hermione lifted herself from the pool and sat next to him. Dripping. Though he didn't seem to mind it.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and noticed something different from what he has gotten to know in the past few days. He saw caring and worry. The eyes that she had before she became Hermione Calaway. But he shook it out of his head.

"Hermione?" he asked looked at her beauty.

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Well, I was curious as to why you are so interested in me now." This question has been bothering him since he first met her. He felt it was the right time to ask.

Hermione was bewildered. She didn't know how to answer his question. She wasn't sure if she knew herself, "I…. Uh….. I'm not so sure myself. I guess I just realized how nice and charming you could be. When I was a Granger you were…..((Laugh))…. Let's just say you weren't nice and charming. ((Laugh)) You were more insulting and egotistic."

Draco laughed at this. He knew he definitely was no prince charming when she was a Granger. But he was raised to hate all mudbloods and that was what he did. But he couldn't deny that he felt some what bad for how he acted, "Yeah. But you sure showed me how much you hated me third and sixth year. You proved that really well when you slugged me. Weren't you dating Potty last year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah. But I regret it believe me. Every minute." She wished this was true. But she wasn't so sure anymore. She really did love Harry. But he broke up with her at the end of sixth year. He claimed it was because he didn't want her to get hurt but she found out the next day that he did because he loved Ginny. She walked in on them while they were….. Uh…….. Together.

Draco watched as Hermione was in deep thought. Her beauty was exciting to him. He really liked her. He was confused if rather or not her loved her. The one thing that scared him was love. And disappointing his family. But that was a different story.

He watched as she finally came out deep thought. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. He leaned in slowly. Their lips were inches apart. One inch apart. One centimeter apart. Then……………………….

Hermione pushed him into the water. She laughed as he came above the water. Draco's face was hilarious. Hermione nearly fell into the water laughing. But she didn't have to.

Before she knew it Draco pulled her into the water with him. Still laughing, Hermione resurfaced and jumped on Draco pushing him under the water.

They swan under the water watching each other. Hermione swan to Draco and kissed him passionately. They resurfaced still kissing. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the side. Draco felt around the small of her back and made his way up to the back of her swimsuit top. Pulling it off of her carefully.

Hermione's hand roamed around his body and through his hair. Her hands fell to the top of his swim-trunks. She was pulling them down when Draco stopped her, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked breathless from their make-out session.

"Are you sure about this? A lot of consequences could come of this." Draco wanted this more then anything but he didn't want anything bad to happen.

Hermione squinted her eyes in confusion. Was she wrong to want this? Was he having second thoughts? "What do mean?"

Draco sighed and looked into her confused eyes, "Well, I don't want anything to happen that you'll regret."

Hermione smiled at his courteousness. "Draco. Don't be so freaked out. I wouldn't have let it get this far if I wasn't sure."

Draco smiled and kissed her. Hermione pushed his boxers off as he pushed off her swim-shorts. Draco kissed his way down her next to her chest. Hermione moaned in ecstasy. Draco slowly thrusted himself into her. He was greeted by the sound of Hermione's moan.

Hermione felt a shock of pain as he thrusted into her harder and faster. But as he did the pain faded and she was met by a wave of pleasure. It started to feel wonderful as Hermione was reaching closer and closer to her climax.

Hermione scraped her nails down his back as he put his hands on the side of the pool. He thrusted into her harder and harder each time. Hermione's moan were getting deeper and deeper. Soon Draco joined her in moaning. Hermione was reaching her climax when Draco spoke to her, "Oh my god! HERMIONE!"

Hermione moaned as she said, "Oh! DRACO! HARDER! Ooooohhhhhh!" She was climaxing. As was Draco, "HERMIONE! Oh my god I love you so much!" They climaxed.

Draco held onto Hermione for a long time. Breathing as hard as she was due to their actions. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him for the longest time. They were met by the sound of Lucius and Narcissa shouting out for Draco in the Manor.

Draco and Hermione rushed to find their swimsuits at the bottom of the pool. Draco pulled on his trunks and handed Hermione her top as she pulled on her bottoms. Hermione managed to swim to the opposite side of the pool as Lucius opened up the door that led to the pool area.

Lucius looked from breathless Draco to Hermione as they exchanged glances. Lucius wasn't stupid. He knew why they were breathless. "Draco brings home many girls. But if he hurts this one or breaks her heart the Dark Lord will break him and make him suffer. She is very important to him. And only I know why." Lucius thought to himself with a smirk.

Draco looked from his dad to Hermione. His dad was thinking. It was never good for him to think. It always included something secret about the Dark Lord. "Yes, father? What do you want?"

Lucius looked at his son, "Well, Draco I knew that Miss Calaway was here so I came to find you two. The Dark Lord wishes to meet Miss Calaway and to see if she's as powerful as her parents once were."

"Hermione." said Hermione correcting Malfoy Sr.

Lucius looked at her questioningly, "I beg your pardon!"

Hermione smiled at his blank face, "Please call me Hermione."

Lucius smirked and nodded his head, "We leave in 30 minutes. Be ready. And the dark lord likes his woman dressed……. A little more dressy kinda like thing." With that Lucius walked away to change for the meeting of his lord.

Hermione swam back over to Draco and climbed on his back. Draco smiled and looked up at her, "Well, are you ready for your first meeting with the dark lord?"

Hermione smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be. I'll blow him away. Come on let's go get ready!" Hermione was excited. She was finally going to be able to prove how truly powerful she was. She would kill anyone to be part of the Dark Lord's rank. And she will do whatever he asks! She vowed on it.

Hermione and Draco walked to his bedroom to change. Hermione walked to his bathroom and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. It was green with Draco's initials on the corner. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and took off her swimsuit top and bottom as Draco watched with pain in his trunks. She wiped her body off with the towel. Draco was totally aroused. She loved tormenting him. She walked up to him completely naked and whispered in his ear, "Later." and walked away to the bathroom to change.

Draco needed a cold shower but there was no time. He did a spell that poured cold water down there and he ran around the room in pain.

Hermione summoned a bunch of clothes from her Manor. She wanted to look perfect for her lord. She decided on a see through black top that only covered her metallic-green bra with sleeves that went to her wrists then dropped to the floor, a short black leather mini skirt, and lace-up black leather boots with holey panty hose. Her metallic green thong was peaking over the top of her skirt. She did her hair in two French braids and applied her make-up that made her look so sexy.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco in baggy black pants, a tight black shirt, and his hair slicked back. The bad boy look. This drove her crazy. "Not now, Hermione." she said to herself quietly. She walked and gave Draco a nice long kiss. He returned it gratefully.

Hermione stepped back when draco went to lift her shirt, "Draco! Remember what I said!" He nodded his head sadly. Hermione grabbed his hand and the two made their way down to the living room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. "Are you ready?" Hermione just nodded her head.

Lucius walked up to the fireplace and held out a bag of flu powder to the two Draco went first. He clearly said, "The Dark Lord's Layer." He disappeared.

Hermione went next. "The Dark Lord's Layer." Hermione opened her eyes and saw………………………………...

TO BE CONTINUED 

((TEEHEE! Srry everyone! Cliff Hanger again. But you'll live. Srry It took me so long to write this LONG chappy. Enjoy and PLEAZ REVIEW! I really like it when I get reviews. It makes me feel like I am a good writer! Tanx for reading!))

Sincerely,

DracoIsMyFerret


	5. Good To Be Me

((Hey! Another chappy so soon! YAY! I try to write as much as I can but my life is sooooo hectic that I never have time to write anything. But I am doing good so far! PLEAZ REVIEW!))

GOOD TO BE ME

**Re-Cap**

**Hermione summoned a bunch of clothes from her Manor. She wanted to look perfect for her lord. She decided on a see through black top that only covered her metallic-green bra with sleeves that went to her wrists then dropped to the floor, a short black leather mini skirt, and lace-up black leather boots with holey panty hose. Her metallic green thong was peaking over the top of her skirt. She did her hair in two French braids and applied her make-up that made her look so sexy.**

**She walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco in baggy black pants, a tight black shirt, and his hair slicked back. The bad boy look. This drove her crazy. "Not now, Hermione." she said to herself quietly. She walked and gave Draco a nice long kiss. He returned it gratefully. **

**Hermione stepped back when draco went to lift her shirt, "Draco! Remember what I said!" He nodded his head sadly. Hermione grabbed his hand and the two made their way down to the living room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. "Are you ready?" Hermione just nodded her head.**

**Lucius walked up to the fireplace and held out a bag of flu powder to the two Draco went first. He clearly said, "The Dark Lord's Layer." He disappeared. **

**Hermione went next. "The Dark Lord's Layer." Hermione opened her eyes and saw………………………………...**

Present

Hermione went next, "The Dark Lord's Layer." Hermione opened her eyes and saw a circle of at least 55 Death Eaters kneeling around a big black cauldron and a big golden chair. The two Death Eaters that were to be next to the chair must have been Voldemort's two henchmen. Malfoy and Lastrange.

Hermione looked around looking for Draco. When she found him nowhere in sight she walked over to the circle, but not breaking through it's barriers. She stood behind two men on their knees bowing but they were in deep conversation.

Death Eater one, "Have you any idea why we are here tonight?"

Death Eater two, "None at all. This jackass of a lord has us coming to meetings for no apparent reason at all."

At this point Hermione placed her cell phone on record when they started talking. She got a little closer but not so close that she looked suspicious. She listened some more.

Death Eater two, "I swear, Goyle, this had better be important. I had to miss the Cudley Cannons game to come to this. He better not put us up to any 'This is how we are going to kill Potter!' nonsense."

Goyle, "I hear ya Crabbe. I had tickets to the game to. Was on my way to the game when I was summoned. I hear they found the child of the late Calaways. You think that's true?

Crabbe, "Calaway? My arse. They were exiled. I don't think this bastard wound find someone of that power. Probably more powerful then him. I can't believe we are following this pitiful excuse of a wizard. He isn't even a pureblood. A half-breed he is. Pathetic."

This was all she needed. Hermione quickly saved what she heard on her cell and walked around to look for Draco. She walked past several death eaters. They were all talking about what they were summoned here for. Most people don't know why they were brought. They just discussed if the rumors of the Calaway family was true. Hermione laughed as they talked. They didn't pay her any mind. They just continued with their business. To them she was just another death eater to be. Hermione didn't mind. She liked it they didn't pay her any attention. Then it would be a surprise of who she is. First she'll tell the Dark Lord of Crabbe and Goyle Sr. She even had the proof. All she needed to do was show him. She had he wand and he brains. That was all she needed.

Then all of the death eaters bowed to their knees in a circle. Fog started to spread across the ground. Big green flames magically lit underneath the cauldron. Hermione looked up and saw the sky turn a greenish color as a green skull lit the sky. The dark mark. Suddenly Hermione saw the Dark Lord approaching the circle. And then she heard a person call her name. She turned around and saw Draco by a big oak tree calling her over. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

He looked her over, "I was wondering where you went. I was beginning to worry."

Hermione was flattered but she didn't like to be worried about, "Oh, Draco, baby. Why would you need to worry about me? I mean I am powerful so why worry? ((Laugh)) I thought I lost you. Why are you over by this tree?"

Draco looked at her like she was stupid or something, "Mione? This is were we are supposed to stand before we get our mark. And before he calls us out. We are to not to be seen until we are called. It is the rules. What were you doing over there anyway?"

Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait to show him and everyone else what she has come to know, "Oh, I was just walking about. Looking for you of course."

Draco just raised his eyebrow at her. She was up to something. He could feel it. But he had no time to figure out what it was. The Dark Lord was beginning his speech.

"Welcome my worthy followers and death eaters. Tonight is a very special occasion. We have uncovered the identity of the Calaways. They were under the name of Granger. They were running scared you could say. We sure took care of them. ((laughs throughout the circle then Voldemort shuts them up)) But they had a child. It was a girl. The girl that was more powerful then the two put together. She is here tonight."

Throughout the entire circle death eaters began to talk. "SILENCE!" but after getting yelled at by Voldemort they were completely silent. He continued.

"As I was saying, before you insufferable group of cockroaches interrupted me, the young Miss Calaway is here tonight. I'm sure that you all have heard the rumors of the child existing but some of the facts you heard are false. She isn't going to take my place as Dark Lord. Unless I command it later on in life. Which is rather unlikely. Now, that I have that cleared up, I would like to bring her out to receive her dark mark if and only if she passes the tests allowing her to become one of my followers. Also, we have another young wizard who is going to get the dark mark tonight. And everyone congratulate Malfoy here for his son is receiving the mark along with Miss Calaway."

Everyone gave a nice round of applause to Malfoy Sr. They didn't really care about Draco. It was an honor for a death eater's son or daughter to receive the mark. Especially so young in age. Everyone settled down as the dark lord was to bring out Hermione and Draco.

"Now I would like to bring out Draco Malfoy first. Son, come on out and stand next to your father."

Hermione watched as Draco smirked his trademark smirk at her before he went and stood next to his father. But not before he bowed to his knees in front of Voldemort. Voldemort told him to stand then pointed him to his father. Drao just gave a, "Thank you my Lord," then stood next to his father who patted his back in congrats.

It was now Hermione's turn to be called out. She didn't want to admit it but she was really nervous. She was to become one of the Dark Lord's followers. She was thinking of all the great things that could come out of being one of the Dark Lord's lead followers when she heard him start introducing her, "Now onto Miss Calaway. Our guest of honor. She used to be known as Hermione Jane Granger. But that was before she was told of her true heritage. She is now known as Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Calaway. Come on out my dear."

Hermione straightened her clothes and then walked out. But when she stepped out from behind the tree and when everyone was looking at her she made something happen. When they were all looking she made the wind blow and all of the fog surrounded her body. Her hair blew in the wind as a big bolt of lightning struck right in front of her making her face light up. She definitely had their attention now.

They were looking at Hermione with the greatest admiration. Even Draco as amazed at her power. Hermione walked to the Dark Lord. With every step she made a blue bolt of lightning flashed out of her eyes. The Dark Lord was very impressed. None of his followers made such a scene. He was excited about her amount of power. But didn't show it. He didn't show his feelings. It was a sign of weakness. Hermione stopped in front of Voldemort. When she did this everything went back to normal. She smiled and bowed to Voldemort. Not as low as the others but she bowed. Voldemort let out a horrific laugh and brought her back up.

Hermione tilted her head in a flirtatious way as she looked at Voldemort. He noticed this and was flattered, but once again, didn't show it. Hermione looked at Voldemort and waited to find out what she was suppose to do to get her mark.

Voldemort stopped thinking about his feelings and acknowledged Hermione and started to explain her tests, "Miss Calaway, you are here to prove worthy of our group against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. You are to take tests to prove you are able to provide some use to me. Now are you ready for my tests?"

Hermione smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. The Dark Lord to be smitten with her, "Of course my Lord." She placed her hands on her hips and started to play with the strings of her thong. The Dark Lord definitely noticed but did nothing to stop her. He found it sexy.

"Very well. Bring out the boy NOW!" Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange went into a small black tent where they had kept a 18 year old muggle bound and tied up. They brought him out and took off the ropes. He was too frightened to move. Voldemort spoke again, "You are to use your power on the boy. I want to know what kind of power you possess. You may start."

Hermione was definitely LOVING this. She had so many powers and was excited to show it off. She walked up to the boy. Shaking her hips in a flirtatious way. She stopped when her body was pressed up against his and her face was 2 inches from his. With her right hand she grabbed his face and kissed him. He definitely liked that. He went to put his arms around her hips when she broken the kiss and backed up. She was 2 feet away from him when her eyes turned a black color and she sent blue lightning bolts through her eyes and electrocuted him.

He screamed and fell over in pain. Hermione still had little lightning flashing from her eyes. She felt the power rush through her. She changed form into a white tiger and attacked him. His eyes widened as she pushed him on his back and scratched the living hell out of his abs.

Instead of killing him she climbed off of him and changed back into her human form. Her hands were all bloody. She looked at them and the blood was gone. She smiled the most wicked smile. Hermione spread her legs and lifted her arms to the sky to summon the evil spirits to kill him she started chanting a spell that stated soft then got louder and darker. Then she said the words to the spell.

EVIL SPIRITS ARISE;

I SUMMON YOU TO CORRECT THESE TIES.

GIVE ME THE POWER TO KILL THIS MUGGLE;

FOR HE IS A DISGRACE AND NOT WORTH THE STRUGGLE.

HERE MY WORDS, MUGGLE, AND HEAR THEM WELL;

TAKE YOUR MISERYAND DISGRACE AND

GO TO HELL!

Hermione then lowered her arm and this huge black ball of electricity came smashing down on the boy and burned him alive. All you could hear was his unmistakable screams that were loud and horrifying and Hermione's laughing. The bright light disappeared and when the death eaters were able to see they saw Hermione walking over to Voldemort with the boy's burnt skull in hand. She handed it to him.

Voldemort examined it but then handed it back to her. She accepted it with a smile and crushed it in her hands. Voldemort was very pleased with her amount of power.

Draco was speechless. He couldn't comprehend that Hermione had so much power. It was just unreal. He was happy though that she didn't use it on him when she was Granger. "Damn, Hermione is so hot when she use her power!" Draco thought with a joyful smirk. He watched as the Dark Lord spoke to her.

"Well, Hermione, you have succeeded in passing your first test. Now onto test number two. You are to show me what kind of disguises you have. You may precede." He backed up and sat in his chair in the center of the circle and watched Hermione's every move.

Hermione backed up, "Do you prefer animal disguises or human? Or both?" she smiled at him when they were all shocked that she could change into all of these things. Voldemort, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. He just nodded his head for her to continue.

Hermione smiled and first changed into her favorite animal. A tiger. She then changed into a number of different animals. A snake, bear, lion, cheetah, black jaguar, cougar, wolf, dog, stag, rat, rabbit, ferret, eagle, hippogriff, phoenix, etc. Truth be told Hermione could change into any animal that she wished.

After Voldemort saw this he ordered her to start changing into other things. Hermione apparated and stood next to Bellatrix and changed into the exact replica. Hermione grabbed Bellatrix and apparated. Her landing at the opposite side of the circle then the REAL Bellatrix. Voldemort and the other death eaters were confused. Voldemort knew which was which but let Hermione have her fun.

Lucius got sick of being tricked and decided to break the confusion, "Which of you is Lastrange?"

"I am!" they both said in unison. "Don't copy me!" they said in unison once again, "STOP THAT!" "LORD MAKE HER STOP!" they kept talking in unison over and over again.

Hermione not only had the power to change into another person she had the power to read minds and know what the person is going to say. She was having the time of her life. She hated Bellatrix. And this was the perfect way to show it.

The Dark lord was extremely aggravated about the arguing that he decided to make them stop, "ENOUGH! Hermione dear change back Lastrange's ranting is aggravating!" He liked Hermione. But Lastrange was on his last nerve.

Hermione changed back into herself and walked to the Dark Lord, "My Lord, I have one more thing I would like to show you if I may?"

Voldemort raised his eyebrow and nodded his head. This was amusing to him, "Very well. Show me."

Hermione nodded her head and did something that she knew he would be impressed with. She changed into her old form. Brown bushy hair, brown eyes, the big school skirt. Her old self. But then she changed into his enemy. Harry Potter. She looked just like him. There was no difference. Voldemort sat up straight in his seat. He couldn't believe this. He could kidnap Potter and it would be like he didn't leave. She knew everything about him. It would be perfect. Voldemort had seen enough, "Very well. You have passed all of the tests. You are more then qualified to become a death eater. Congratulations." 

Voldemort started clapping for her. Which surprised everyone else for he never clapped. For ANYONE. Soon after he started all of the other death eaters started clapping but with no enthusiasm. Voldemort stopped clapping and everyone else stopped shortly after. Draco was all smiles. He wasn't the only one who was getting the mark. Hermione would be joining him.

Voldemort called Draco and Hermione to him. Draco was to receive the mark first. "Draco stepped forward." Draco did as he was told.

"Son, hold out your right arm." once again Draco did what he was asked. Voldemort held his pointy finger to his arm and burned the mark into Draco's flesh. The flames erupting from Voldemort's finger caused a crap load of steam. It took 5 minutes to fully burn. But Draco didn't flinch for one second. A vein popped out from his neck but that was about it. Hermione admired him. He was strong. But Hermione knew that she was stronger and that she could get the mark smiling.

Finally Draco was finished. His arm was burned with the skull of the Dark Mark. Voldemort nodded his head and Draco bowed to his knees.

"This man is now one of my Death Eaters. Treat him as you would any other death eater! Step back young Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood up and walked to where Hermione was standing. Hermione saw that he was sweating elusively. Hermione knew that she was next. Voldemort then walked up to her. Much unlike he did Draco. Instead of calling her to him he ushered her to the center of the circle, "Beautiful Hermione, please lift up your shirt." Hermione was a little taken aback but did as she was told. She lifted her shirt to right above her green metallic bra. Voldemort looked her up and down stopping for a few moments on her double "D" chest. But quickly lifted his finger to right below her to where it was nearly touching.

He started the flame. Hermione felt extreme pain rush u p and down her body. The pain was excruciating. But she didn't flinch. She did exactly as she said she would. She smiled throughout the whole process. Voldemort was fully concentrated onto the mark. But all of the other Death eaters were very surprised at her smiling throughout getting the mark. Draco looked at her in awe. In the middle of getting it she lifted her face to the sky and moaned. It appeared she was enjoying the pain.Draco had no idea that she enjoyed pain. He didn't know if she was enjoying it or if she was moaning in pain. But it sure didn't sound like she was in pain.

Finally Voldemort finished the Dark mark and stepped back from her. Hermione lowered her shirt and bowed to him. He lifted her chin and, from what she saw, smiled at her. She couldn't believe it. But she smiled back at him. But when she did he winked at her. She stepped back and stood next to Draco. He was watching her every move. But she didn't mind. She actually enjoyed being watched by men. It was flattering to her.

Voldemort spoke after she was next to Draco, "This is one of the head Death Eaters from now on. DEATH EATER HERMIONE CALAWAY. Treat her as you would treat me! Or else I give her complete permission to torture you in all ways possible." He clapped mildly harder then he did with Draco. All Hermione could do was smile.

Voldemort was finished with the clapping now. He turned to Draco and Hermione, "Anything you would like to share? Any news about Potter or anything?"

Draco stepped forward, "Yes, in fact I do have some information about Potter and the Weasels." Voldemort acknowledged him to continue, "Him and the little Weasel Ginny are an item."

Voldemort was pleased, "Very good information. Now we have two people we could use as bait. Anything else?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to step forward, "I do, My Lord." Voldemort smiled. "He is going to like this!" thought Hermione to herself. He pointed for her to continue, "Well, when I first got here I over heard two of your so called "Followers" (she pointed out with her fingers) talking smack against you."

Noise broke out throughout the circle. Many death eaters looked at one another trying to figure out whom she was talking about. Hermione smiled as the two she was talking about broke out in conversation. Was she talking about him or was she talking about someone else? They were definitely worried.

"Well, well, well, well, well. Whom are these death eaters you speak of?" Voldemort was interested in finding out who was against him.

Hermione continued, "I over heard Crabbe and Goyle Sr. talking rather provocatively about you, My Lord." At this point Crabbe and Goyle were now shouting to the Dark Lord, "She is a liar my lord! We did absolutely no such thing!" Hermione wasn't going to hear this rubbish. So she decided to show the dark lord her proof, "Well, I can prove otherwise. I have recorded proof of their little conversation."

The Dark Lord ushered for her to come up to him. She did so and took out her cell phone for him to see, "Shall I press 'Play'?" Voldemort nodded his head and the conversation played out on the phone.

Death Eater one, "Have you any idea why we are here tonight?"

Death Eater two, "None at all. This jackass of a lord has us coming to meetings for no apparent reason at all."

At this point Hermione placed her cell phone on record when they started talking. She got a little closer but not so close that she looked suspicious. She listened some more.

Death Eater two, "I swear, Goyle, this had better be important. I had to miss the Cudley Cannons game to come to this. He better not put us up to any 'This is how we are going to kill Potter!' nonsense."

Goyle, "I hear ya Crabbe. I had tickets to the game to. Was on my way to the game when I was summoned. I hear they found the child of the late Calaways. You think that's true?

Crabbe, "Calaway? My arse. They were exiled. I don't think this bastard wound find someone of that power. Probably more powerful then him. I can't believe we are following this pitiful excuse of a wizard. He isn't even a pureblood. A half-breed he is. Pathetic."

Voldemort was enraged. The look on his face explained it all. "GOYLE! CRABBE STEP FORWARD!" They could tell just how angry he was and they didn't want to provoke him so they stepped forward. Voldemort went to get up from his seat but hermione stopped him, "My Lord! Would you like me to use my powers to get rid of them for you! I could torture them in many ways. Would you like me to?" Voldemort considered this. "She could do a magnificent job. I'll just let her do it for me!" he thought to himself. "Very well dear. Let's see what you do! CRABBE AND GOYLE! YOU DARE SPEAK OF ME IN SUCH A WAY! YOU ARE NOW BANISHED! ENJOY THE PAIN YOU'LL FEEL!" Nobody has ever heard him scream the way he did at them. But they didn't want to make him angrier.

Hermione walked to them. She had the perfect spell in mind for them. She was going to torture them. She knew Lord Voldy would enjoy it. She grew angry. Lightning sprang from her eyes. She opened her mouth and a loud horrific scream erupted from her mouth. She Lifted her hands to the sky and started an incantation no one could understand. Lightning stirred from above. Then she started the English version of the incantation.

EVIL SPIRITS ARISE ONCE MORE;

I SUMMON THEE FROM THE DEVIL'S CORE.

STRIKE THESE TRAITORS WITH ALL YOUR POWER

TORTURE THEM UNTIL THEY SCREAM AND COWER!

I CONJURE THEE WITH ALL MY MIGHT;

BASH THEM DOWN INTO THE NIGHT.

MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE.

SORRY, BOYS, THE DARK LORD HAS WON!

She lowered her hands and this eerie greenish-blue light erupted from above and the screaming of Crabbe and Goyle was too much to hear that even Voldemort nearly turned away. Hermione watched as they went through excruciating pain. Soon it ended and they were nothing but a pile of dust. Hermione turned to the dark lord. He was very much pleased.

Voldemort was happy she was on their side. She would have done them some good on the other side. But he had her. And no one else did. "Very well done. Now the meeting is over you may all go back to your homes. Lucius and Draco. Treat her well and make sure no harm comes her way or else you'll be blamed for it!"

Lucius bowed his head. As did Draco. They walked over to Hermione but Hermione walked up to the Dark Lord, "Good day my Lord!" He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed and walked back to the Malfoys. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Hermione smiled at the night's events. Draco was so curious about where she learned the spells that she asked, "Where did you learn all of those spells?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "They're ancient spells that only people in my family know and can do. They're in a different language. But I translate them so you know what they mean in English."

Draco smirked and they apparted back to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was thinking the same thing the entire time, "It's so good to be me!"

((Teehee! This one was really long! YAY! I am soooo proud of myself! Pleaz review! I'll update as soon as possible THANX FOR READING!))  
Sincerely,

DracoIsMyFerret


	6. Hermione's journal and a surprise

((Hey everyone! Srry bout the wait. This chapter contains a poem that I wrote. I own none of the characters. Hermione is a little OOC but I made her with some of my personality. Pleaz read and review if u like my poem!))

DracoIsMyFerret

HERMIONE'S JOURNAL AND A SURPRISE

Re-Cap

Voldemort was happy she was on their side. She would have done them some good on the other side. But he had her. And no one else did. "Very well done. Now the meeting is over you may all go back to your homes. Lucius and Draco. Treat her well and make sure no harm comes her way or else you'll be blamed for it!"

Lucius bowed his head. As did Draco. They walked over to Hermione but Hermione walked up to the Dark Lord, "Good day my Lord!" He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed and walked back to the Malfoys. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Hermione smiled at the night's events. Draco was so curious about where she learned the spells that she asked, "Where did you learn all of those spells?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "They're ancient spells that only people in my family know and can do. They're in a different language. But I translate them so you know what they mean in English."

Draco smirked and they apparted back to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was thinking the same thing the entire time, "It's so good to be me!"

Present

Hermione and Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor with his father, Lucius, trailing behind them. Draco looked at Hermione as she walked ahead of him, "Hey, Hermione you want to stay over here tonight? You can stay with me in my room if you want!" As he said this he had Hermione pinned up against a wall and was kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled and pushed him off of her, "Sorry, Draco, but I really must get back to MY manor. I do need some rest." She started playing with his necklace as she pushed herself up against him. She smiled to herself as she felt something against her stomach, "I mean after our little… well… exercise this afternoon and after having to show the Dark Lord my powers does cause a woman to tire out," she started to kiss his neck but stopped after a few seconds, "Well, I must leave. Bye babe." She turned around and walked out of the library to his room where her baby tiger cubs were located.

She arrived in his room and grabbed her cubs and was about to head out when she saw a notebook on his desk. She walked over to it and picked it up as she set the cubs down on the floor. She opened it up and discovered it was his journal.

Hermione was deciding whether or not to read it, 'It is his own personal business. But what if he wrote down something about me in it? Well, it's worth the read. But what if he walks in on me?' Hermione kept thinking about it. Finally she decided to read it, but just one page.

She opened the rather large book to the first page.

JANUARY 29TH, HOGWARTS: YEAR THREE;

"I cannot believe I am actually writing in this bloody thing. It seems to be to girly for me. But oh well. Might as well, I've got nothing better to do in this sodding place. This school is a complete disaster. There is no respect here. Especially not with that saint Potter running around with that Weasel and that… stupid, bitchy mudblood! That filthy, little mudblood punched me in the nose yesterday. Father, bought the Ministry of Magic into sentencing that bloody chicken to death. But couldn't buy them out to sack that big oaf, Hagrid. But oh well that bloody chicken is to be sliced. Father said I could keep the head.

Potter will no doubt be there to give moral support to that oaf. Granger and Weasel to. Granger thinks she is so smart. My father beat me yesterday for not being as smart as her and as he says not "Leaving Her In The Dirt". Oh, well, he's just a sodding prick anyway……."

Hermione was amazed, 'Lucius beat Draco?'. She quickly flipped to another page that was near the back. It was the page when Draco and his parents first found out that SHE was the Calaway child.

JUNE 28TH;

"It is unbelievable that Hermione "MUDBLOOD" Granger, is really Hermione "Most powerful HOTT lass" Calaway. I always thought she was good looking but bloody hell now she is gorgeous. But now I can bed her without feeling ashamed of myself. She appears to be a good lay. I can't wait until I do bed her. Then I can tell everyone that I had sex with the hottest babe in England before dumping her and breaking her heart…."

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read. Draco only wanted to have sex with her then dump her. She dropped the book back on the desk. She was angry. Suddenly she felt her eyes turn eerie green as green flames shot out of her eyes. They burned a whole in the desk next to the book.

Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't stand it. Tear after tear started falling from her cheeks. She carefully picked up Tyler and Taylor before storming out if his room to his library where the fireplace was. She was in too much grief to apparate. She grabbed some floo powder and was about to step in when Taylor started to lick away her tears. She smile and kissed her head. She raised her hand, "Calaway Mansion."

Calaway Mansion

Hermione put the cubs in their separate little beds that the house elves laid out for them at the foot of her bed and went to her bathroom.

She ran herself a shower. She was upset.

VERY upset.

She thought he loved her. But she was wrong.

Hermione hopped into the shower. The hot water fell over her body caressingly. She felt wonderful standing there. Showers always made her feel better. But she felt some tickly at her feet. She looked down and saw that Taylor had jumped in with her and had her paws on Hermione's feet. Hermione just laughed as Taylor played with her toes.

Hermione quickly washed her hair and got out of the shower and rapped her towel around her. She picked up Taylor and wrapped a little towel around her drying her off as she walked into her bedroom.

Hermione sat her down on the bed and changed into her pajamas that consisted of baggy, black spandex shorts and belly showing green tank top.

Se got under the covers of her bed and grabbed her quill and journal from her night stand. She opened it up to a fresh page and started to write some poetry.

I knew I was great,

I knew I was strong.

But then something happened,

Something went wrong.

That day started out great,

Until I found out the news.

That I wasn't a Granger,

The name I was brought up to use.

But I was really Hermione Calaway,

I was rich and dark like my family name.

I knew from then on,

I would never be the same.

I became even more powerful,

Then I ever was before.

So I just let my spirit fly,

I just let it soar.

Then I met Malfoy,

The evil git from school.

But the one I saw wasn't too bad,

He actually appeared to be cool.

If he'll love me,

& I hope he will,

Life will be good,

Time will stand still.

I thought I had found him,

I found my true love.

And I had hoped Draco felt the same,

But if not I would have to rise above.

But I have discovered,

With one long sigh,

That he didn't love me,

And that our relationship was a lie.

But I know what I'll do,

I know what I'll say.

"You shouldn't have lied to me,

On that one beautiful day."

But I'll be fine,

As far as I can see.

The Dark Lord does love me,

So I could be the new Queen.

The Dark Lord approves,

And he does admire.

But if I become queen,

I will torture that one liar.

I know that I'm evil,

I know that I'm mean.

But you better watch out,

That's not all to be seen.

I'll help my Lord with Potter,

I'll help him with the others.

But they'll all soon be hidden,

Hidden under their covers.

Since the chance at peace is now over,

I would like to say,

"I'm sorry, Potter, the war's coming,

& we will be the ones to win that day."

JUNE 30th

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione read her poem over and over again hoping that what she had read in Draco's diary was a lie and that she could wake up from that nightmare. But eventually she realized the truth. She wasn't going to wake up. For she was already awake. This was the truth. She was already there.

Hermione was confused and hurt all at the same time. Sure it would an honor for a guy if he slept with her. No wonder Malfoy wanted to have sex with her then dump her just for the luxury of doing so. How could she have thought he had changed! He was Draco Lucius Malfoy for Pete's sake. No matter how much she knew that she should have realized it, it still hurt to know she fell for him and he only wanted to get in her pants. So, Hermione decided to write another poem. This was going to be about her broken heart. This was going to be how she felt. She picked her pen back up and let her hand jot down her thoughts. And Feelings.

MY HEART

Everyday I hear it beating,

The soft rhythm of my heart.

But the man I gave it to,

Just laughed and tore it all apart.

I think of him,

Day and night.

I dream of him hurting me,

And I wake up with a fright.

He said he loved me,

And I wanted to believe.

But he broke my heart,

And me he did deceive.

I can't believe he did this,

He took me all apart.

I wish I could take it back,

So I could still have my heart.

I no longer hear it beating,

Softly inside my soul.

But when I listen now,

There's nothing there but a whole.

I don't know how this happened,

To a person such as me.

But it did happen and I now know,

Life has some secrets that no one can see.

But at night,

When I am all alone,

I hear my heart slightly beating,

And the truth is to be known.

Life will go on,

This I know.

But I don't want to be alone,

That just pains me so.

I'm empty and hollow,

But I know of one thing.

That the pain of my heart,

Will always be there inside of me to sing.

Since he hurt me,

I've made a choice.

I'll talk to him,

Make him hear my own voice.

I don't need him,

I really don't.

But if he tries to get me back.

I won't listen to him, I just won't.

Now that I know this,

I hear my heart.

It tells me I'll be ok.

I won't fall part.

Now I can listen,

Without any fear.

My heart never left me,

It was always here.

JUNE 30th

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione smiled to herself and set her journal onto the night stand next to her bed. She rubbed her dark mark as she laid down.

As she laid in bed her thoughts went amuck. 'I don't need him. He doesn't deserve me. If all he wanted was a good lay, well he got it. Now he can leave me alone. I have other things to attend to.' Hermione thought about everything. She thought of her problems and couldn't deny one thing.

When she had problems Harry and Ron were always there to comfort her. They always told her everything was ok. She missed that. She missed them. She wanted her old life back. So she had to make a choice. Betray the Dark Lord, or go back to Dumbledore and her true friends.

Hermione sat up in her bed and walked to her window seat and sat down looking out the window. She was thinking of her choices. She didn't know what she wanted to do. But then Taylor jumped onto her lap. And soon after Tyler did as well.

They comforted her. She rubbed their heads and suddenly knew what she was to do. It was as if they had helped her figure it out. She knew what she was destined to do, "Thank you guys. I don't know how but you seemed to have helped me decide what I should do." She realized that they weren't the only thing to tell he what to do, "But, I think that inside I always knew what the right thing was for me to do."

She looked into Taylor's eyes and saw something there. She wasn't no ordinary cub, "Who or what are you?" Suddenly the cub transformed into something more.

She transformed into a…………..

((TEEHEE! SRRY! You have to wait for both the cub and the choice Hermione made. Srry. Don't mean to make you all mad LOL. Pleaz review. Srry it was so short but it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't. I'll add another chapter as soon as I can.))

DracoIsMyFerret


	7. Hermione's Choice and Katrina's Thoughts

((Hey people! LOL! Well here it is. The answer to your questions if you have any of the last chapter. Pleaz read and review! Tell me how I am doing please! Enjoy!))  
DracoIsMyFerret

HERMIONE'S CHOICE AND KATRINA'S THOUGHTS

Re-Cap

As she laid in bed her thoughts went amuck. 'I don't need him. He doesn't deserve me. If all he wanted was a good lay, well he got it. Now he can leave me alone. I have other things to attend to.' Hermione thought about everything. She thought of her problems and couldn't deny one thing.

When she had problems Harry and Ron were always there to comfort her. They always told her everything was ok. She missed that. She missed them. She wanted her old life back. So she had to make a choice. Betray the Dark Lord, or go back to Dumbledore and her true friends.

Hermione sat up in her bed and walked to her window seat and sat down looking out the window. She was thinking of her choices. She didn't know what she wanted to do. But then Taylor jumped onto her lap. And soon after Tyler did as well.

They comforted her. She rubbed their heads and suddenly knew what she was to do. It was as if they had helped her figure it out. She knew what she was destined to do, "Thank you guys. I don't know how but you seemed to have helped me decide what I should do." She realized that they weren't the only thing to tell he what to do, "But, I think that inside I always knew what the right thing was for me to do."

She looked into Taylor's eyes and saw something there. She wasn't no ordinary cub, "Who or what are you?" Suddenly the cub transformed into something more.

She transformed into a………….. 

Present

She transformed into a HUMAN!

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Right before her was her baby tiger cub and she was transformed into a teenage girl about Hermione's age. Hermione stood up from her windowsill and looked at the girl. The girl just smiled at her. Hermione looked her up and down. She was wearing a dress from what appeared to be the 1700s. Her corset looked painful and Hermione felt sorry for her.

The girl stepped forward and finally spoke, "Why hello there Hermione. I bet your wondering what I am doing as a human right?"

Hermione's mouth was hanging open as she nodded.

The girl giggled as she saw Hermione gaping, "Ok, well my name is Katrina. I'm from 1789. I'm here to help you."

Hermione was now definitely confused, "Help me? Why?"

Katrina just smiled, "Because from what I understand you need it."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I mean why me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Well, that I do not know. All I know is that I was destined to help you. That is why you saw me in the pet shop. Originally no one sees me. The caretaker was confused when he saw that I was there. But I was destined to help you. For unknown reasons."

Hermione still didn't understand but she felt that she wasn't supposed to know. So she didn't speak anymore. But she did want to know some other things, "Why is it that you're a tiger? Why just not be something else like, I don't know. Maybe an eagle or owl or something?"

Hermione didn't know it, but she hit a soft spot. Katrina started to get tears in her eyes. She had a bad past that she didn't want anyone to know about. It was most too painful to acknowledge. Hermione noticed and quickly tried to apologize, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you."

Katrina quickly pushed away her apology, "No, it's alright. I just don't really like to talk about it. Let's just say it has something to do with my past." That was all she could say. If she said anything else she would break down and cry.

Hermione quickly recovered with a different question, "Are you here to help me with my decision?"

This made Katrina smile, "Yes. But now that you mention it, what is your decision?"

That was an unusual question, "Well, wouldn't you know that if you are here to help me with it?"

Katrina walked over to her and sat on the window seat. Hermione sat next to her, "Well, of course I do. But the real question is, do you?"

That was another unusual question, "Well, I'm pretty sure I do."

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"Well, I think I should….."

((srry guys I think that I might just leave it there and make you wait until I get the next chapter up. Srry pleaz r&r)

DracoIsMyFerret

((ok so maybe not! Here's the rest!))

"go to Voldemort and tell him that I am planning on going to Dumbledore and suggest that I could be a spy for the Dark Lord's side. I mean he needs all the help he can get after all."

Katrina smiled, "Well, I thought you were going to choose that. If you were going to say that you were going to go to Dumbledore's side, I might have had to bash you over the head with something." They both laughed at the serious tone that Katrina had just used to say that.

Hermione stopped laughing when she came to the realization that she'll have to see Draco everyday if she becomes a spy. Since she'll be a spy they'll more then likely have a meeting everyday. Katrina noticed Hermione's sudden silence. So she decided to break the ice, "So, what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

At the sound of his name, Mione froze. She never would have expected her to bring it up. She didn't even know what to say about him. Aside from the fact that she was extremely hurt. So she just groaned slightly, "I thought that I loved him… wait," she thought for a minute, "scratch that. I KNOW that I loved him. But I thought that he loved ME! And then I read his journal, that said that he just wanted to get me in his bed for one time so that he could brag about the fact he screwed a Calaway, 'The most powerful family ever heard of' supposedly."

Katrina rolled her eyes thinking, 'He did love you, you idiotic girl. Why is it that you cannot see that NOW at least? He was just a typical guy until his feelings went bursting at you. Oh, I feel so sorry that she has all this pain. I can see it in her eyes that she is hurting inside.' Katrina smiled sadly after thinking that last thought. She needed to help her and fast, "Well, Mione, there is one thing that is for sure. You definitely STILL love him and there is absolutely no doubt about that. But there is also something else that is for sure as well."

Hermione looked up at her, "And that would be?"

Katrina's smile got bigger and bigger, "He definitely loves you back, sweetie."

This made Hermione laugh. Literally fall over and nearly pass out from laughing so hard, "That would be the day my dear friend. The day that Draco Malfoy actually loves someone is that day I will die."

Katrina could only smirk, "Well, then you might want to start planning your funeral. He does. I'm part tiger, remember? I can sense these kinds of things. Believe me. Besides you miss him. Why not just give him another chance so that he can show you exactly how much he does."

From the serious look on her face. Hermione had no choice but to believe her, "Fine, I believe you. But let's discuss my plan to become a spy for the Dark Lord."

At this Katrina nodded her head, "Very, well. But first we have to call Voldemort to discuss this information. Now to do that all you have to do is run your finger up and down your dark mark. As soon as you do that it will turn green and that means that he has gotten the message that you need to speak with him. And if he accepts then he will either show up here or call all death eaters to his little hide out so that you all can discuss this."

Hermione nodded her head and did as Katrina asked. After about 4 times running her fingers up and down her Dark Mark, she saw that it had in fact turned green, "Ok, he got the message how much longer do you think until he…. Ahh!" She shrieked as her mark started to burn extremely. She smiled and waved at Katrina before she Apparated to the site.

Katrina just smiled as she started to talk out loud to herself, "I wonder when it will be time for me to tell Hermione that I am here to help her and Draco win the war together? And help her after she produces an heir? All I know is that I hope that she never finds out that I was Voldemort's wife before I was killed. Only time will tell. Good luck, Miss Calaway."

((Hey hey hey all! Took me long enough to write that but I did. Srry about me having to delete all of those chapters. But I had a complete different perspective as to how the story will end so I had to change the end of it. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed the last chapter pleaz R&R!))

DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
